


A Little Party Never Killed Anybody (.....Right?)

by ToxicHaire212



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicHaire212/pseuds/ToxicHaire212
Summary: Tom hated big crowds and loud noises, mostly because they only made his anger issues worse. But with the abuse and constant yelling from his father Tom needed a place to clear his head and maybe even make a new friend. So he decides to disguise himself as a human and go to the earth dimension to have fun at a party. What he didn't expect was the purpose of the party nor did he expect to run into a cute brown haired nerd who actually seemed to understand him.Marco was certain that going to this party Star got invited to was a horrible idea, but once he heard Jackie Lynn Thomas was going as well he couldn't say yes fast enough. His mistake. Turns out constantly trying to get your crush to notice you by hitting on other girls wasn't a very smart tactic (duh, thanks Star). He expected the turn out, though. What he didn't expect was to meet a cute punk boy sitting by himself and who actually seemed to get him.





	A Little Party Never Killed Anybody (.....Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! This is my first Tomco fic so please forgive me if it's not the best.

 

Tom was sick of it. Day after day of being yelled, hit, and told to keep his anger in control. Of course he didn't want to always be this time bomb just waiting to explode and set fire to everything, but Brian's methods were really getting under his skin. Sure, his little bunny Marshmallow offered some relief and comfort. But the little fuzz ball could only do so much to calm him down. Tom still had to deal with the little exorcises Brian has constructed for him, but they only made him bubble up with anger more because he had to keep holding it in. Brian wasn't even trying to understand why he was angry, he just wanted to prevent.

"Not like I can really blame him.", Tom sighed as he sat on his bed,"Everytime I blow up there is always a high chance of someone dying, makes sense anyone would want to prevent that." Even if that was true, it still irked him. Tom shook his head and got up from his spot. He needed to go somewhere, anywhere. If it meant getting away from his abusive father and annoying coach, he honestly didn't care where it was. He heard about this party that was happening somewhere in the earth. Tom didn't know the exact details but apparently all ages were invited.  _But if I'm gone...Dad will definitely notice and come looking for me. I don't even wanna think about what he'll do afterwards._ Tom thought about it carefully.  _Hmm, maybe if I use that transformation spell Hekapoo taught me I could blend in. Yeah, that's perfect._

In a matter off seconds, Tom's purple skin faded to more of a white (but healthy) complexion. His horns and sharp ears disappeared, his teeth still looked rather sharp but that was easy to explain to others. Tom looked in the mirror and he had to admit...he liked what he saw. The pink hair he previously had was now more of an orange color, his face was spotted with freckles, and even though his eye color remained the same it still looked human enough. One thing though.  _The outfit is a dead give away._ Tom looked down at his usual attire and thought it'd be stupid of him to change everything about his appearance except his outfit. So, with the snap of his finger he had on a persian blue with a black long sleeved turtle neck underneath and a skull on the pocket, the sleeves going up to his palms. He wore a spiked choker and black skinny jeans. "There, problem solved."

With that he made a flame wall and teleported to Earth. He just hoped this party wasn't  _too_ loud, blowing his cover so soon would not only be embarrassing but also life threatening.

* * *

"Come on Marco, hurry up!~"

"Star, I'm going as fast as I can! Quit pulling me, you're gonna dislocate my shoulder!", Marco hissed in pain as he was dragged around by the energetic princess. Star had been invited to this LGBT+ party where it was supposedly made to hook you up with someone, and of course Star wanted to go despite not really getting what the LGBT+ community was. Marco had admittedly tensed up when he heard the familiar letters coming from Star's mouth as she jumped up and down when she first got the invite back at home. It had nothing to do with him being a homophobe, no. Marco Diaz prided himself on being a very tolerant and compassionate individual. It's just....he had come to the conclusion that he was bisexual. It was very early on, too. All the way back in grade school. But of course he was too socially awkward to show his attraction to other boys, he had breathed a sigh of relief when he started falling for Jackie Lynn Thomas. Hence, his real reason for coming in the first place. She was going to the party as well.

"Oh, Marco.~ Don't worry that only happened once.", Star giggled

"Once is enough!", The latino finally got out of his friend's grasp and stormed off in front of her. When they arrived at the building the two looked up in awe. 

"Whoa...", Marco's eyes sparkled in amazement,"This building is huge! Is it really okay for teens to go in? ....Star?" No response. He looked beside him and noticed the lock of a crazy blonde. Fantastic.

Marco went to the front entrance to find her, he spotted her by the door where some guy was giving out pins. Star had a hand full of them, squealing with delight,"Marco, look at these super cute buttons they give you and they're all free!~" The latino boy looked at all the different colored buttons and immediately told Star to put them back.

"Huh? Why?~", The mewman pouted

The guy selling them spoke up,"Um, young miss...you can only choose the one that is accurate to your sexuality. Sorry."

"Accurate to my...what? It's obvious I'm a girl, why do I need to--"

Marco just gathered the pins in her hands and put them back in the box,"Star, just listen to the nice man. He knows what he's talking about!" He laughed nervously at Star's dumbstruck expression. He then reached into the box and grabbed a black and white pin, sticking it to her dress.

"Aww, but this one isn't as cute as the others."

Marco ignored her and grabbed a hot pink, light purple, and blue one for himself before sticking it to his hoodie. Star started ranting about how he got to keep a cute one and she didn't. They got inside and it looked even bigger than the outside. The music was very loud and was difficult for Marco to even hear his own voice. "Hey, Jackie just texted me and told me where she is! Come on, Marco!" Star pulled her bestie through the crowd of people and headed upstairs. They ended up in a club room that had mostly teenagers in it, where they spotted Jackie casually laying back on a sofa and sipping an ice tea. Marco froze in his place while Star flashed her way over.

"Jackie!~ What's up, girl?~", Star high fived her.

Jackie chuckled," 'Sup, Star. Sick party, right?"

Star nodded excitedly,"I know right! This place is so huge! I can't believe we actually get to come to a place this big! EARTH IS SO COOL!"

Jackie laughed at the other girl's excitement,"Whoa, chill out Star."

Star stopped rambling and scratched the back of her head sheepishly,"Hehe, sorry."

Jackie looked around,"Hey, where's Marco?"

"Oh Marco? He's right...", Star blinked when she didn't see her best friend anywhere. She laughed nervously, extending her foot out,"Heheh...brb." With that she dashed out into the hallway and immediately saw Marco having a mini heart attack. "Marco! Are you freaking out AGAIN?!"

Marco gasped for air,"I can't help it! I just get so nervous around her!"

Star patted his back,"Aww, come on Marco. You're sweet, cute, smart, and funny! Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're awesome!"

The half latino smiled at the encouragement,"Thanks, Star.", His smile turned to a terrified frown when he saw his friend's evil smile,"Uh...Star?"

"I've got an idea!~"

"Oh, god. Please no."

* * *

 

"Star this 'genius plan' of yours is not gonna work!", Marco talked into his ear piece.

_"Just trust me!"_

 

"I don't know if you know this, but earth girls don't find a guy who goes around 'sweet talking' every female he sees very charming.", Marco grumbled as he walked around the club room.

_"You're not going to **flirt** with them. You're just going to complement them on their looks, ask them personal questions, and help them if they've dropped or lost something! It'll show Jackie how nice you are!"_

"Star, can I ask you something?"

_"Yeah."_

"Do you own a dictionary?"

_"Ugh! Come on, just do it!"_

"Fine, fine. If it'll get you to shut up.", Marco rolled his eyes. He began pacing the room again to look for anyone who'd be easy to talk to. A girl with long brown hair and a floral hair clip bumped into a guy and dropped her bag. The guy just kept walking without a word. Marco shook his head at that and went to pick it up for her. "Here, this yours?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks so much.", She stood up,"Wish there were more guys like you around." She sent a death glare to the asshole that knocked her down.

Marco just smiled,"There are, trust me."

The girl reached out her hand,"Ashley."

Marco took it,"Marco.", he then noticed the  _very_ colorful pin on her shirt.  _Yup, that was bound to happen._

She smiled brightly,"Cool name. Anyways I should probably get back to my friends."

Marco waved her off.  _"Marco! What are you doing?! She got away!"_

The latino sighed,"Yeah, don't think I was going to get anything out of her even if I did continue to talk to her."

_"Okay, forget it! Just try again!"_

Marco did as he was told, sparing a glance at Jackie who was talking to another girl and laughing. She hadn't even noticed he walked in, as always. Most of the night was spent trying to talk to girls and failing tragically. The ones he did have luck with were unfortunately very smart and caught on to what he was trying to do what with how many times he checked to see if Jackie was watching (she wasn't), which got him more than a few hard purses to the face (and other places he'd prefer never to speak of). 

_"Marco, you got this! One last time!"_

Marco groaned,"No, Star! I told you, this isn't working! Jackie won't even look at me!"

_"Then just talk to her! She won't bite!"_

Marco breathed in and out, calming down. ,"I know, I've tried to speak to her. I just...can't. And hitting on other girls was never going to work, Star. It just makes me look like a jerk! Or it would have if she so much as  _glanced_ at me. I'll...just try again some other time. Or...never.", He paused,"This was a mistake. I didn't even want to come here, it was stupid of me to think I could get a date...even by accident."

_"Aww...Marco, don't say that. I'm in the bathroom right now, let's just enjoy the rest of the party. Okay?"_

"No, I think I'm just gonna take a look around. Text me when you wanna head home."

_"...Alright."_

* * *

 

 Tom flopped down on a lounge chair on a balcony and grumbled. He can't believe he got angry AGAIN. And for  _what_?! Just because some random dick made fun of his appearance?! If it wasn't for his girlfriend stepping in and yelling at him he would've incinerated him, exposing himself and harming an earthling over a damn  _comment_! While he was a lot calmer now, thanks to his picture of Marshmallow he carried around, everyone avoided him after that. He had tried to act as friendly as possible, but considering the  _ahem_ **very** inhuman growls that left his lips during the argument they weren't feeling too chatty.

 _Damn it! Why can't I go **one** night without getting pissed?!  _ Tom scolded himself. He knew this was a mistake. He didn't even want to come here, he just wanted to get away from home. Apparently it was enough to make him forget that he was unlovable no matter where he went. Well, at least he got a kick out of it... _not_. Tom nearly jumped from his seat as another person stormed on to the balcony. It was a boy. He looked around his age. The boy was wearing a red hoodie and black jeans. Tom resisted the urge to chuckle at the person's simplistic outfit choice. Not that he was judging him, it's just everyone here were in such flashy garments and this guy just came with the most average style ever. Tom began to notice the other boy's posture as he leaned over the railing, he was slumped and his head was hanging down.

Tom knew that position all too well. Heh, how could he not? Considering he was depressed ninety-nine percent of the time. The boy looked like he was close to crying, at least Tom wasn't the only one miserable right now. Poor guy, he must have had a bad night for him to be crying alone. Tom didn't know what came over him but he spoke,"Hey, are you okay?"

The guy jolted, shocked that he wasn't alone. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I just...I saw you storm over here and it looked like you were crying." 

Hearing this, the boy quickly whipped his face with his sleeve. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." How could he have not noticed him? He was only a few feet away. Tom looked at him sympathetically, it was easy to tell he wasn't fine. Tom put a hand on the boy's shoulder wordlessly, he wasn't going to pry, it wasn't his place. But he hoped he could at least comfort him somehow. A long string of silence fell between them before the other spoke again,"Thank you for your concern."

"No prob.",Tom gave a small smile,"You...you wanna talk about it? You don't have to! I'm just...curious."

"You promise you won't make fun of me?", he said quietly

Tom guided him to the two lounge chairs and sat them both down,"Promise."

He breathed,"Okay. I came here with my friend because she was really excited for this party and she had got invited. I honestly wanted to stay home but she told me my crush was going too and no surprise I couldn't say yes fast enough.", he shook his head at his own stupidity,"I wanted to use this as an opportunity to speak with her but everytime I'm in the same room with her I get a heart attack or freeze up and turn into a damn statue. My friend came up with this stupid idea of hitting on other girls to get her to notice me and  _of course_ I went along with it because I'm  _that_ desperate for human affection. Needless to say it didn't work in the slightest and I just ended up feeling sorry for myself.....as always. I've never had a really close relationship with a girl besides my friend and my mother. I should have known I wouldn't get her to like me. Who was I kidding?"

Tom felt even more bad for him after he finished. He had tried so hard just to get someone's affections only to have it blow up in his face. Tom knew what that was like, except his problem was that he couldn't take one insult with out flaring up. But this boy seemed like a very well meaning person. "I know what you mean.", he looked up,"I mean I know how it feels to be ignored regardless of countless efforts to prove myself. I have...really big anger issues. I can't go one conversation without blowing a gasket. And because of this it's hard for me to make any friends. If that wasn't enough, my dad doesn't think I'm good for anything else than a punching bag. I've tried to handle my anger by getting a life coach but....so far it hasn't been going very well. I actually came here to get away from my father."

"I'm sorry.", he responded,"That must be very hard for you."

Tom sighed,"Yeah, it is."

The other boy reached over and rubbed his shoulder for comfort,"Uh, what's your name by the way?"

"Tom."

The other smiled,"Marco Diaz."

After exchanging names the two decided to switch the conversation to something else. They talked about their interests and was surprised just how much they had in common. The two had somehow magically gone from depressed to squealing like girls over their favorite pass times.

Tom would be lying if he said he hadn't grown fond of Marco even if they've just met, he was really fun to be around. It confused him as to why anyone  _wouldn't_ like him. They were now laying down on the lounge chairs, looking up at the moon. Tom was currently listening to his music player. "Hey, what kind of music do you have on there?", he heard Marco ask.

 _Gulp._ "Uh, mostly classic rock. Some pop songs here and there, the usual stuff.", It wasn't a total lie. But he had only named the genres for a reason.

"Can I see?"

 _Shit! Abort! Abort!_ "Y-Yeah...sure."  _Moron, say goodbye to another potential friend._

Marco scrolled through his playlist but stopped suddenly and looked completely shocked. Tom knew exactly what he found, and he hated himself for it. "You....listen to Love Sentence?"

Tom prepared himself for merciless teasing but instead was met with a very bright and happy smile, which was honestly the cutest thing he'd seen in a while,"No way! Me too! I thought I was the only guy in my grade who listened to them!", Marco continued to scroll through the playlist with glee,"Oh, these two are my favorite! Can I listen with you?" 

Tom felt his face burning the thought of being so close to another person but also due to the embarrassment of being found out. "Sure.", he handed Marco the other ear piece and blushed harder when his brown hair tickled his neck. He was surprised when  _Awesome Feeling_ started playing. That was one of his favorites as well. The demon found himself relaxing and humming the song as he continued to stare at the moon. 

Marco meanwhile was busy staring at something else. The half latino looked over the taller male and felt his heart pounding. If it wasn't for his self pity earlier he would've noticed just how handsome he was. Very _handsome,_ and dare he say... _hot._ His spikey hair would look ridiculous on anyone else but the ginger color seemed to make it work as well as his face. His eyes were like ruby and his eye liner just made them more beautiful and his freckles were adorable. Marco looked at his piercings and his black nail polish, smiling. He really liked going all out in his appearance. Most guys their age didn't seem to care at all. The last thing he laid his eyes on was the pin on his hoodie. Pink, yellow and blue. 

Tom turned to him with a curious smile,"Is there something on my face, Marco?" He chuckled.

Marco's face went from slightly red to a full on tomato,"A-Ah! No, no! Sorry I didn't mean to stare!"

**(A/n: Why the fuck you lyin'?~ Why you always lying?~)**

_Quiet!_ Marco hissed mentally.

Tom shrugged it off and continued to listen before turning back to Marco as the next song played. This was his second favorite by Love Sentence,  _Too Little Too Late._ Tom found himself smirking,"You know what, Marco? I think we'll get along just fine."  _Hopefully._ Tom thought

Marco rubbed his cheeks, trying to get his blush to go down. No, he couldn't get a crush on a guy he just met an hour ago! Has he learned  _nothing_ from this night? But...he was really nice and he did listen to him. And judging by his pin, he wouldn't be disgusted at the thought of dating another guy. Maybe..... _No, no!_ _Bad Marco, bad!_ _Do_ _not_ _ruin this by hitting on him!_ That's what got him so depressed in the first place!

Marco's heart skipped a beat when his favorite part of the lyrics came up.

_We spiraled high on a gust love_

_And I knew right from the start_

_Nothing could tear us apart_

_'Till the day you broke my heart_

Marco groaned as his heart did a flip flop as he listened and watched Tom hum with his eyes closed.  _Fuck you, teenage hormones. And you too, convenient love song. ....I didn't mean that last part. Please forgive me, Justin._ The song ended, causing Tom to check the time. The demon shot up,"Shit! It's already this late?! Sorry, Marco I gotta go!"

"Wait!", Marco clamped his hand over his mouth. He didn't to call out for him, _at all_. Tom stopped momentarily, waiting for him to continue. Marco thought this over. Did he really want to ask out a guy he just met? I mean, yeah they had similar interests but it could ruin what could've been a potential friendship. He thought back about the events that took place earlier, how he froze up trying to walk over to Jackie and how he went along with Star's stupid plan in a petty attempt to get her attention. Maybe it was best to just let this stay what it is...

 _No._ , Marco shook his head,  _I can't let this be another Jackie Lynn Thomas crush where I nod for a whole eleven years. We've already spoken so that's taken care of. Now, I just need to ask him. And even if he says no I can move on alot faster. I won't make the same mistake again._ Of course he still had feelings for Jackie but he was getting nowhere with her and he ran into this really cool guy who understood him, who was easier to talk to and he hadn't even known him for a day! He had to at least try. 

"Um...I was...just wondering...", Marco swallowed a lump in his throat,"I know this is sudden and we just met but...would you like to go out with me sometime?--You don't have to, it's just a question!" He said that last part  _way_ too fast.

Tom looked really shocked for a few moments and Marco was worried he creeped him out. A minute of silenced passed before Tom got over his shock and smiled sweetly,"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

Did Marco hear that right? No, he couldn't have. Tom wrote something down and walked over to him, putting it in his palm. "Here's my number, you can call me anytime.", The demon smiled at him, looking down at their joined and pulling away with a blush. "Uh...yeah. So,um...bye!" With that Tom took off, disappearing into the crowd.

Marco just stood there awestruck with the tiny paper in his hand,"I just....I just got a date...", he jumped up and down, squealing,"I JUST GOT A DATE!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tom's human look. It belongs to another lovely Tomco artist!~   
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this, I hope it wasn't too fastly paced. And please comment tell me if I should continue this. Ja!~


End file.
